Tolérance intolérable
by Erienne Volturi
Summary: Suite a la mutation de son père,Erienne, 17 ans, doit déménager de Volterra pour New-York. Pas particulièrement enthousiaste de ce changement de ville, d'habitude et de climat. Elle changera vite d'avis.Rating M pour la suite
1. Chapter 1

**Tolérance intolérable**

**Auteur : Erienne Volturi**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Twilight sont a la grande, la seule et l'unique (dommage) Stephenie Meyer, Erienne Volturi, Alex Campbell, Tom Felton et tout ceux qui restent sont a moi, je ne fais que jouer avec pour leurs donner une nouvelle histoire, un passer qui les fera évoluer différemment que leurs réactions habituelle .**

**Résumé : **_Suite a la mutation de son père –Marcus Volturi célèbre directeur d'agence- Erienne, 17 ans, doit déménager de Volterra pour New-York. Pas particulièrement enthousiaste de ce changement de ville, d'habitude et de climat, elle changera pourtant vite d'avis ? Mais qui en est-a l'origine ? Ce ne serait tout de même pas…Amitié, amour, jalousie et rigolades seront présents pour former cette histoire._

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre et 1****er**** jour**

**POV EXTERNE , COTE ERIENNE**

Aujourd'hui était son 1er jour dans se nouveau lycée. Un nouveaux départ en quelque sorte. Pendant qu'elle enfilait son short noir- elle n'avait pas de pantalons, ou elle habitait avant il faisait très chaud donc pas besoins de jeans mais ici elle sentait qu'elle en aurait besoins. Elle n'était plus a Volterra et cella la changeait radicalement, elle n'avait jamais habitée ailleurs et n'en n'avait aucune envie- sa chemise blanche, sa cravate rouge et noire et ses vans elle réfléchissait a ses « amis ». Bien qu'elle eu de nombreuses connaissances, elle n'avait jamais eu de meilleur ami. Bien sur il y avait son jumeau mais ce n'était pas pareil, il était une partie d'elle et elle était une partie de lui. Toujours ensemble quoi qu'il arrive était leur mot d'ordre. Etant les enfant de Marcus et de Juliana Volturi, ils avait eu beaucoup de mal a s'intégrer car les gens étaient plus intéresser par leur popularité et leurs argent que pour eux-mêmes. Elle se demandait se que cela faisait d'avoir un meilleur ami. Une personne qui saurait si elle va bien ou pas juste en la regardant, une personne qui la connaissent et l'apprécient- elle et son mauvais caractère. Elle voulais juste un meilleur ami, mais de la a ce douter que son souhait ce réaliserait dans son nouveau lycée elle n'y croyait pas. Et pourtant…

Dans qu'elle fit un pas son nouvel établissement, tous les regards convergèrent dans sa direction et les conversations se stoppèrent. Lorsque les conversations reprirent, elles étaient centrées sur la jeune fille a l'entrée du lycée. « Super » se dit-elle « voila que la journée commence bien ». Elle releva la tête, débordante de fierté et d'arrogance , et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de sa classe sans se soucier des commérages jaloux de toutes les jeunes filles et des regards lubriques des garçons sur son corps.

Quant elle entra en classe, elle dut se présentée devant tout ses « camarades » avides de potins a déblatérer a la cantine ou a quel autres endroit que se soit. Voyant sa réticence a se présenter, le professeur de littérature lui indiqua de choisir une des 2 dernières places restantes. L'une était a coté d'une blonde peroxydée insipide qui minaudait pour l'avoir a ses cotés, une ce ces filles qui ne suivaient pas en cours et qui l'empêcherai d'entendre la moindre parole d'un professeur et l'autre a coté d'un jeune homme- brun au teint halé- qui avait l'air calme et qui ne se souciais pas d'elle, comme s'il était destiné et résigné à rester seul et sans amis dans cette classe. Ce fut en un centième de seconde qu'elle pris sa décision et qu'elle alla s'asseoir a coté du jeune homme, qui - visiblement- était choqué qu'elle s'assied a coté de lui et la regarda l'air interrogateur. Elle tourna la tête vers le tableau et s'intéressa au cours qui débutait.

A la fin de la matinée, elle se dirigea vers le self- seule. Comme tout les 1er jour elle s'assie a une table quelconque et sentie que tout les regards convergèrent vers elle, se qui l'irritait profondément. Elle sortie son livre préféré : Une Rose en Hiver de Kathleen E. Woodwiss, ou l'héroïne portait son prénom. Elle affectionnai particulièrement ce livre car il parlais d'une histoire d'amour impossible mais pourtant leurs amours ne faiblissait jamais même s'ils étaient éloignées. Elle trouvait que cette histoire était ce dont elle rêvait secrètement mais jamais elle n'aurai pu l'avouer. Elle enviai ses personnages et pourtant elle ne voulait ni prendre leur place ni avoir leur vie, juste avoir un semblant de vie affective, avoir juste la même histoire d'amour. Tomber amoureuse et ce genre de choses, même si cela faisait trop 'gnangnan' c'est ce qu'elle désirait. Au même titre qu'un meilleur ami. Chaque jour, elle remerciait sa mère de l'avoir nommée ainsi.

Quant sa journée fut finie, elle rentra dans ce lieu qu'elle ne considérait pas encore- et surement que cela n'arriverai jamais- comme sa maison, fit ses devoir sur la table du salon avec le nouvelle album de Muse : Révolution Tour. Une fois ces derniers finis, elle alla prendre sa douche en chantonnant I belong to You. Une fois propre et sèche, elle sauta dans le jogging préférée de son frère et alla préparée le repas puis attendit que son père en regardant The Sauvages.  Lorsque l'épisode se fini, son père entra , l'embrassa, mit le repas sur la table et ils mangèrent ensemble en se racontant leurs journées respective. A la fin du repas, ils débarrassèrent et regardèrent Dr House puis, les épisodes finis, ils allèrent se coucher en se souhaitant une bonne nuit. Avant de s'endormir, Erienne espéra que le lendemain serait meilleur que cette 1er journée de cours.

Lorsqu'elle arriva le lendemain matin, elle s'assied a sa place de la veille, mit ses écouteurs et attendit le début du cours d'histoire avec le professeur MacKenzie. Un effleurement la sortie de ses pensées toutes dirigées vers son frère, Démetri, et sa petite-amie Jane

-« Bonjour » lui dit une voix masculine inconnue au bataillon

Elle se tourna vers le détenteur de cette voix et vis son voisin de table

-« Je m'appelle Alex, je suis désolé de ne pas m'être présenté hier » continua-t-il

Elle balaya ses excuses d'un revers de la main et parla

-« Ce n'est pas grave, ca arrive a tout le monde, je suis Erienne »

-« Je le sais » lui dit-il amusé

Elle afficha une mine choquée car a part sa famille, personne ne lui avait dit ca. Elle en fut heureuse mais pourtant elle fit une chose extrêmement mature : elle bouda en tournant la tête et en croisant les bras. Son ami- car oui il était son nouvel ami, son nouveau soutiens dans cette ville sans son frère, sa mère et le reste de sa famille. Et puis elle l'aimait bien- étouffa un hurlement de rire mais s'arrêta bien vite quant un nouveau venu débarqua en apostrophant la jeune femme.

-« Quoi ? » l'agressa-t-elle

Le nouveau venu était blond vénitien aux yeux noirs. Elle ne savais dire pourquoi mais elle ne sentais pas ce qu'il allais lui dire, et elle ne l'aimais pas. C'était physique mais son 6° sens ne l'avais jamais tromper.

-« Sais tu qui il est et ce qu'il est ? » lui demanda le roux

-« Bah oui, c'est Alex, mon voisin de table et c'est un homme »lui répondit-elle sarcastiquement, et en même temps elle avait dit ca sur un ton tellement lent qu'on aurait dit qu'elle expliquai ca a un attarder mental… Quoi qu'il y ressemblai et pas qu'un peu !

-« Et sais-tu qu'il est… Gay ? » contra-t-il en espérant que la jeune fille laisserait ce… cette chose contre nature et qu'elle partirait avec lui.

Alex, quant a lui, se tendit et regarda ailleurs. Il comprendrait parfaitement si elle ne voulait pas être son amie. Tout les autres l'avaient abandonnées alors pourquoi pas elle, cette jeune fille qu'il venait de rencontrer ?

-« Et alors ? » demanda-t-elle, coupant les réflexions des 2 jeunes hommes à ses cotés

L'espèce de blond ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche, tel un merlan frit digne de ce nom, les bras ballant. Ses rêves venaient de se briser.

Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui, elle hurla de rire et manqua de tomber de sa chaise, tellement elle rigolais. Quant Alex comprit pourquoi son amie rigolait, il afficha un air moqueur pour cacher la joie que lui inspirait la dernière phrase de la jeune femme.

Quant l'autre fut parti, Alex embrassa sa nouvelle et seule amie qui rougie de gène et de plaisir. De gène car c'était la 1er fois qu'un garçon autre qu'un membre de sa famille l'embrassait a cet endroit et de plaisir car cela cédait leurs nouvelle et soudaine amitié. Il la taquina sur ses rougeurs et ils rirent ensembles sous les yeux dédaigneux des autres étudiants qui ce demandait comment la nouvelle pouvais être amie avec une horreur de la nature tel que le jeune homme a coté d'elle. Quant le cours débuta, un jeune homme entra et se présenta comme futur-prof a la fac qui venait pour apprendre comment savoir enseigner aux jeunes pour qu'ils ne se désintéressent pas de cette matière si importante qu'est l'histoire. Il s'appelais Jasper Hale, il était blond- très blond, comme Drago Malfoy- avec des yeux gris-bleu comme la mer déchainée. Environs 1m90-1m95, il semblait bien proportionner… De partout ou notre jeune demoiselle assise a coté d'Alex pouvais poser les yeux. Elle ressentie une émotion totalement inconnue et son cœur battit beaucoup plus vite lorsque son regard croisa celui du bel- que pensai-t-elle, MAGNIFIQUE- assistant

Son nouvel ami la regarda et sourit : il avait compris. Elle venais de tomber amoureuse. Son sourire se tordit et il se promit de l'aider a aller parler au bel assistant et de l'aider a le faire tomber dans ses filets. Chose ardue vue qu'elle avait l'air empoter en la matière sentimentale. Il sentait, avec son nez de gay, qu'il allait bien rigoler.

_Voici la fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. J'accepte volontiers les critiques constructives mais dans le genre « c'est nul » « c'est de la merde » ou autres. A bientôt_

_Erienne Volturi_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tolérance intolérable**

**Auteur : Erienne Volturi**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Twilight sont a la grande, la seule et l'unique (dommage) Stephenie Meyer, Erienne Volturi, Alex Campbell, Tom Felton et tout ceux qui restent sont a moi, je ne fais que jouer avec pour leurs donner une nouvelle histoire, un passer qui les fera évoluer différemment que leurs réactions habituelle .**

**Résumé de l'histoire: **_Suite a la mutation de son père –Marcus Volturi célèbre directeur d'agence- Erienne, 17 ans, doit déménager de Volterra pour New-York. Pas particulièrement enthousiaste de ce changement de ville, d'habitude et de climat, elle changera pourtant vite d'avis ? Mais qui en est-a l'origine ? Ce ne serait tout de même pas…Amitié, amour, jalousie et rigolades seront présents pour former cette histoire._

**Résumé du Chapitre 1 :**_ Erienne est arrivée dans son nouveau lycée. Au départ pas a l'aise, elle finie par ce sentir incroyablement bien grâce a ce voisin de table, Alex. Il n'est pas comme les autres pourtant cette différence ne dérange pas notre héroïne. Et puis l'assistant non-plus n'est pas en reste…_

**Note de l'auteure : **_Petite rencontre citronnée alors méfiez-vous =P._

**RAR**** ( Réponses aux Reviews) : **_Je voudrais remercier Sol'River car sa review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, tellement que j'ai crue mourir, mais en faite… non =P. _

_Un grand merci a toi. Et puis d-legrandsecret (qui se reconnaitrera, n'est-ce pas ? ) ne révèle pas la suite aux lectrices(eurs) s'il y a._

_Et je tiens aussi a remercier tout particulièrement Lilîtou qui a répondue a mes questions (chiante j'avoue) pour savoir comment c'était passer son « CO » et les « habitudes » (va-t-on dire) gay. Grâce a lui je vais pouvoir rendre mes personnages ( Alex et son chéri) les plus réels possible bien qu'il n'ait pas vécu ce qu'Alex va subir… _

_Bon je m'arrête la sinon je vais tout dire =P et ca gâcherai le plaisir de tout le monde =)_

_Bien c'est la fin du blabla de l'auteure, maintenant enjoy !_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _**Chapitre 2 : Rêve éveillé et Flash-back**

**POV EXTERNE, COTE ERIENNE ( ca va alterner mais vous serez au courant, je veux pas vous perdre non plus xD)**

Durant tout le temps ou le professeur -le vrai s'entend- blablatait au sujet de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale -sujet déjà explorer pour elle- ,notre jeune demoiselle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher le jeune assistant –qui lui-même lui lançait de nombreux regard en coin de ses yeux lagons si beau , qui la faisait rougir et baisser le regard.

A la fin du cour, alors que tout les étudiants rangeaient leurs affaires pour changer de salle, le jeune assistant lui demanda de rester. Elle rassura son ami qui lui fit un grand sourire encourageur suivi d'un clin d'œil fort inopportun dans sa situation. Elle le fusilla du regard lorsqu'il sortit de la salle sans lui porter la moindre attention.

Dieu qu'il ressemblait a son frère ! Qu'est-ce que ca l'horripilait et pourtant cela la rassurait car elle arriverait a s'adapter a sa présence a ses cotés comme soutien. A croire que son frère n'était plus, heureusement qu'il vivait toujours, il était juste a des milliers de kilomètres d'elle ce qu'elle avait toujours du mal a concevoir. Quand le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle, elle se tortilla douloureusement et nerveusement en se demandant pourquoi il voulait la voir ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Etait-ce dû a ce qu'elle avait ressentie ? Si c'était le cas ce n'était point de sa faute. Cela n'était comme-même pas dû aux pensées assez… osées qu'elle avait eu ?... Non ? Si c'était a cause de ces dernières elle irait se planquer sous son lit, a Volterra et n'en ressortira jamais !

**POV EXTERNE, COTE JASPER**

Une fois près d'elle il fut stupéfait de sa beauté. Elle était de taille moyenne avec de long cheveux noirs qui cascadaient dans son dos en de douces vagues de cheveux brillant et des yeux couleurs myosotis. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, emplis de regrets et de peur, et lui demanda –de sa voix douce- pourquoi il voulait lui parler. Il en avait presque oublié les raisons. En se reprenant, il lui répondit :

-« J'ai crue remarquer que vous aviez l'air ailleurs pendant le cours » elle rougie d'un coup « tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-il voyant qu'elle avait arrêtée de respirer.

Elle s'embla revenir a elle et elle inspira en hoquetant

-« O… Ou… Oui, c'est juste que j'ai déjà vue ce cours dans mon ancien lycée alors je me suis autorisée a rêvée. Pardonnez-moi » lui dit-elle en rougissant A-DO-RA-BLE-MENT.

-« Oh, ne vous excusez pas, ca saurait plutôt a moi de le faire. Je vous ait retardée anormalement. Pourriez-vous me dire a quel chapitre vous en étiez ? Si cela ne vous dérange pas, évidemment. » lui demanda-t-il en plaçant ses yeux lagons dans les siens et en essayant de cacher le désir de la prendre dans ses bras et de vouloir la protégée de tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer a l'extérieur de cette classe.

-« Cela ne me pose aucun problème, nous avions pratiquement fini le programme. Quant je suis partie on était entrain d'étudier la Guerre de Sécession » Il ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes, ils avaient entamées le programme de Terminal et celui de la Fac… « Ca va Mr Hale ? »

Il se reprit instantanément. Sa dernière phrase l'avait perturbé. Mr Hale. Ces 2 mots lui serrèrent le cœur comme jamais. La tristesse qu'il avait ressentie il la mis sur… Il ne savait sur quoi mais il finirait par trouver !

-« S'il vous plait, pas de Mr Hale en dehors des cours. Je préfèrerait que vous m'appeliez Jasper, après tout j'ai seulement 22 ans. Je ne suis pas si vieux que ca… N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle cacha son rire avec sa main et acquiesça a sa phrase.

-« Je vous remercie de vous être préoccupé de moi Mr… Jasper, beaucoup n'y auraient prêté aucune attention, je vous en remercie mais il faut que j'y aille sinon je serrait en retard pour mon prochain cours »

-« Oh pardonnez-moi ! » s'exclama-t-il

-« Il n'y a aucun soucis, Jasper .» Elle avait prononcer son nom d'une voix si douce, presque amoureuse, que les larmes lui étaient venues aux yeux sans son accord. Larmes qu'il chassa rapidement, jamais elle ne pourrait ressentir les sentiments qu'il avait perçus en lui quant son regard c'était posé sur elle. Des qu'il l'avait vue, il avait su. C'était elle. Celle qu'il attendait sans le savoir. Elle, son âme-sœur.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour ouvrir la porte et sortir, il ne pu se résoudre a la laisser partir. Il ne pouvait pas c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Alors que ces jambes bougèrent pour partir, il l'attrapa, la plaqua contre son torse -fermant la porte dans le même mouvement- et pris ses lèvres possésivement.

**POV EXTERNE, COTE ERIENNE**

Elle resta figée, quelques centièmes de seconde -histoire de savoir ce qu'il se passait- et répondit au baiser donné par ce bel Apollon. Elle avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Ses bras s'entourèrent autour du cou du jeune homme tandis que ceux de l'Apollon en questions trouvèrent sa taille et sa nuque comme pour ne pas la laisser partir. Elle se sépara, haletante, des lèvres qui lui avaient offert un bout du paradis et se blottit contre le torse chaud du jeune homme a ses coté tandis qu'il d'amusait a butiner son cou de baisers papillons. Un léger gémissement s'échappa des lèvres entre-ouverte de la jeune femme qui rougissait de gène et de plaisir.

**POV EXTERNE, COTE JASPER**

Encouragé par ce gémissement, il continua ses baisers et ses mains passèrent sous la chemise blanche -qui révélait, plus qu'elle ne cachait les formes désirable de la jeune femme entre ses bras. Elle rougit encore plus et se tortilla pour approfondir le contact des mains de l'assistant sur ses hanches. Il se détacha d'elle, ignorant son gémissement de protestation, et retira leurs chemises. Il vit que le regard de la fille qu'il désirait ne quittait pas son torse délicatement musclée, d'une pâleur effrayante et avec quelque cicatrises. Il avait paniqué lorsque ces cicatrises furent regarder par le jeune femme. Elles lui rappelaient son passé, ce qu'il avait vécu quant il était plus jeune. Ces même cicatrices qui avaient rebuté son ex-copine, imposé par son père car « sa famille était influente et qu'il n'avait pas le choix ». Ex-copine, qui soit dit en passant, l'avait trompé plus d'une fois. Il n'avait réussi qu'a se défaire d'elle que quant sa mère avait découvert la « fiancée de son Jasper-chéri au lit, avec un autre homme ». Il arrêta de repenser a son passer lorsque Erienne, redessina délicatement chaque muscles, chaque cicatrises, délicatement de ses mains fraiches. Lorsqu'il tressaillit suite a la froideur dégagée de ses mains, elle se confondit en excuse.

-«Pourquoi t'excuse-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas son comportement.

-«Je t'ai fait mal ! » s'accusa-t-elle.

Il la trouvait si mignonne ainsi : le visage rougit par la honte, la poitrine seulement recouverte de son soutien-gorge couleur chair qui s'accordait extrêmement bien avec sa peau délicatement halée et ses mains cachée derrière son dos en signe d'excuse.

-« Mais non tu ne m'a pas fait mal, c'est juste que tu as les mains froides… Je suis très heureux que tu te décide de me tutoyer de ton propre chef .»

Elle rougit de nouveau de honte et alla s'excuser de nouveau quant son amant colla leurs torses et repris sa bouche passionnément pour un nouveau baiser.

**POV EXTERNE, COTE ERIENNE**

Ses mains, qui semblais avoir une vie et une volonté, allèrent découvrir le torse et le dos qui lui étaient offert. Pourquoi se priverai-t-elle alors qu'elle en avait envie ? Les muscles de Jasper roulèrent sous ses doigts, ce qu'elle appréciait grandement en retenant un gémissement inopportun. Lorsque les mains de l'assistant se posèrent sur ses seins pour les caresser elle prit peur et s'éloigna pour aller se réfugier dans un coin de la classe .

**POV EXTERNE, COTE JASPER**

Déboussoler par ce brusque revirement de situation, il fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers le jeune femme tapie dans un coin de la salle. Elle avait l'air effrayée mais le laissa s'approcher sans broncher. Mue d'une impulsion soudaine, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça le temps qu'elle se détende et qu'elle parle.

-«Excuse moi » murmura-t-elle si doucement qu'il du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre

-«Pourquoi t'es-tu éloignée de moi, mon ange ? »

-«Je… J'ai eu peur »

-«De quoi as-tu… » il eu une idée, quel con de ne pas y avoir penser avant. Quel con, non mains quel con franchement «Es-tu vierge ? »

Elle rougie violement, nicha sa tête dans le creux du coup de son pas-si-futur-amant-si-la-réponse-était-oui et ne répondit pas. Il comprit et se gifla et s'insulta mentalement de son empressement. Il sentait encore le désir que lui inspirait la jeune femme dans une partie sud de son anatomie mais ce contrôla. Il ne voulais pas la perdre. Il ne la perdrai pas suite a une réaction de son corps. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne la sente frissonner. Il se détacha d'elle, alla ramasser leurs hauts et lui enfila sa chemise, tel un gentleman qu'il était.

**POV EXTERNE, COTE ERIENNE**

Lorsque la sonnerie de fin de matinée retentit, elle l'embrassa doucement, tendrement comme un baiser d'adieux et partie au self en repensant a se qu'il s'était passé dans cette classe. Sur le chemin elle vit Alex, qui semblais l'attendre

-«Alors, alors, aloooors ? » lui demanda-t-il une fois son amie près de lui.

-«Alors quoi ? » fit cette dernière, ingénument

-«Rhoooo dit moi ce qu'il c'est passer avec le bel assistant pour que tu ne vienne pas au cour suivant !»

A voix basse elle entreprit de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé omettant le fait qu'elle avait stoppée leur embrassade parce qu'elle avait eu peur. Pendant le récit Alex poussait de petits cris enthousiastes, telle une jeune adolescente a qui le garçons de ses rêves lui avait demandée l'heure, et entraina son amie au self pour y prendre a manger et l'entraina aux toilettes désinfectés du 2ieme étage ou ils pourraient discuter en paix de tout et n'importe quoi.

-«Au faite pourquoi as-tu eu l'air choqué quand je me suis assise a coté de toi hier ? » dit-elle en piquant une tomate dans l'assiette de son ami.

-«En fait, depuis que j'ai fait mon «Comming out» en tant que gay et fier de l'être, je suis passé de «cool et célèbre» a «paria» en même pas 1heure». Lui dit-il, nostalgique.

-«Et tu ne la jamais regretter ? Je veux dire que tu as surement souffert de l'éloignement de tes anciens amis»

-«Si plusieurs fois, je l'ai souvent regretter quant j'était seul mais je ne pouvais plus me mentir, ca serait comme me trahir. J'ai eu le droit a des insultes, des coups, des bizutages et autres mais depuis que tu es la je me sens moins seul. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu a accepter d'être assise a coté de moi ni même pourquoi tu reste avec moi mais j'en suis heureux quelques soit les raisons.» Les larmes trahirent l'émotions que la jeune femme faisait parvenir en lui.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça le temps qu'il se calme.

-«Et… hum… tu as quelqu'un en se moment ?» lui demanda-t-elle une fois qu'il fut calmer

-«Oui pourquoi ?»

Elle rougit en pensant que Kami-sama était avec elle et qu'elle pourrait satisfaire sa curiosité yaoïystique.

-«Et bien…Disons que c'est délicat…J'ai 2ou3 ?»

-«Hein ?» fit-il intelligiblement

-«Ok» elle inspira pour se donner du courage «j'ai des yaoï et…»

-«Oh, tu veux des descriptions quoi !» termina-t-il nonchalant.

Elle hocha la tête avec avidités quant Alex éclatât de rire. Elle le regarda vexée et bouda. Il se calma, la pris dans ses bras et lui raconta sa rencontre avec l'homme de sa vie

-«C'était quelques jours après mon Comming Out, j'était seul et triste. Je l'ai rencontrer au Starbuck du coin. Il est venu me parler comme ca, sans raison…

**Flash-back****, POV Alex**

_J'était dans un coin de la salle, repensant aux insultes que mes ex-amis avait pour moi. Je ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient cette réaction alors que ma mère l'avait très bien pris. Je me sentais jeune et bête. J'avais un œil-au-beurre-noir et je me demandait ce que j'allais pouvoir inventer comme excuse pour ce bleu, pour ne pas lui annoncer que c'est un mec de ma classe qui me l'avait fait. Un raclement de chaise en face de moi me fit relever les yeux pour plonger dans un océan turquoise magnifique. L'homme en face de moi ressemblait a un ange avec ses cheveux mi-longs qui lui tombaient dans le cou, ses yeux bleu et son sourire a damner un saint. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, sa voix résonna a mes oreilles comme du velours._

_-«Que se passe-t-il ?» me demanda l'ange face a moi_

_-«Rien» répondis-je en essayant de chasser les pensées incongrue qui me montrait l'ange dans diverses positions et dénudés_

_-«Ne me mens pas, ton air triste et ce coquard me disent le contraire» me contra-t-il, avec sa voix douce_

_-«Pourquoi te parlerais-je ? On ne se connait pas» l'agressais-je_

_-«Ok on va remédier a ca. Je m'appelle Tom Felton, j'ai 22 ans, je suis né a Londres le 22 septembre 1987, j'ai 2 frères et une sœur Jonathan, Ashley et Chris, j'ai un chien blanc tout fou et un chat tigré tout calme, et je suis celib' et toi ?» me dit-il avec un grand sourire._

_Et la, une force mystique me poussant, je lui racontais tout, lorsque j'ai aborder mon homosexualité, j'ai cru qu'il partirai mais il n'en était rien. J'ai vu plusieurs fois de la colère et de la tristesse passée sur son visage, mais aucun dégout, quant je lui décrivais ce que je ressentais ou ce qu'on me faisait au lycée. Vers 19 heures il me raccompagna chez moi et me donna rendez-vous le lendemain, a la même heure et au même endroit._

**Fin du Flash-back**

**POV EXTERNE, COTE ERIENNE**

-«Après 2 mois de rendez-vous, il consentit a m'embrasser, après 1 ans de relations il m'a donné un orgasme fabuleux, qui n'était que le 1er d'une longue série, 6 mois plus tard nous avons eu notre 1er rapport et la on parle d'emménager ensemble» dit-il avec un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage et un air rêveur d'ado amoureuse.

Erienne se jeta dans les bras de son ami et pleura en lui disant que c'était une belle histoire et qu'il y avait le droit plus que personne d'autre. Il lui sourit et lui proposa de rencontrer son homme.

-«Je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger.» l'informa-t-elle.

-«Si je te propose c'est que tu ne nous dérangera pas.»

-«Ok alors» accepta-telle en frappant dans ses mains.

La cloche sonna pour signaler la reprise des cours. Il retournèrent en classe en s'esclaffant sous les regards hostiles de leurs camarades. Comment le pouvais-t-elle supporter _lui et sa… différance _? Jamais ils ne pourraient comprendre, car ils vivent dans les préjugés et tout le monde sait que les préjugés sont faux.

La blonde peroxydée de la veille se planta devant eux, leur bloquant le passage. Le visage neutre de toute expressions, Erienne voulue se décaler mais l'espèce de blonde la suivie.

-«Tu veux quoi ?» lui demanda Erienne, agacée.

-«Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas mis a coté de moi ? On pourrait devenir de bonnes amies» lui répondit son vis-à-vis en espérant.

-«J'aime pas ta gueule c'est pour ca» lui répondit Erienne, méchamment en espérant qu'elle comprenne que pour devenir amies, elle pouvait toujours espérer.

Mais questions de compréhension ce n'était pas encore tout-a-fait ca. La blonde explosa de rire et s'accrocha au bras d'Erienne qui se tendit et, mue d'une réaction physique, elle repoussa la blonde qui alla s'écraser un peu plus loin et partie s'asseoir, comme si de rein était, suivie de son ami. Lequel qui avait du mal a reconnaître la fragile jeune fille des toilettes.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Et voila le 2ieme chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je suis désolée du retard mais je ne me suis rendue conte, que trop tard, que ce chapitre était assez long. Désolée. Mais laissez moi vos impressions ! a bientôt._

_Erienne Volturi_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tolérance intolérable**

**Auteur : Erienne Volturi**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Twilight sont a la grande, la seule et l'unique (dommage) Stephenie Meyer, Erienne Volturi, Alex Campbell, Tom Felton et tout ceux qui restent sont a moi, je ne fais que jouer avec pour leurs donner une nouvelle histoire, un passer qui les fera évoluer différemment que leurs réactions habituelle .**

**Résumé de l'histoire: **_Suite a la mutation de son père –Marcus Volturi célèbre directeur d'agence- Erienne, 17 ans, doit déménager de Volterra pour New-York. Pas particulièrement enthousiaste de ce changement de ville, d'habitude et de climat, elle changera pourtant vite d'avis ? Mais qui en est-a l'origine ? Ce ne serait tout de même pas…Amitié, amour, jalousie et rigolades seront présents pour former cette histoire._

**Résumé du Chapitre 1 :**_ Erienne est arrivée dans son nouveau lycée. Au départ pas a l'aise, elle finie par ce sentir incroyablement bien grâce a ce voisin de table, Alex. Il n'est pas comme les autres pourtant cette différence ne dérange pas notre héroïne. Et puis l'assistant non-plus n'est pas en reste…_

**Résumé du Chapitre 2: **_Suite a une discussion avec l'assistant tout dérape, mais Erienne parvient a se stopper. Elle raconte tout a Alex, qui la soutiens. Ce dernier lui raconte son passé…_

**Note de l'auteure : **_Twilight n'existe aucunement dans cette fic', il y a juste les personnages,__ cette histoire ce passe a NYC. Et puis si par la même occasion, une âme charitable pouvais m'indiquer comment on peut publier plus de 5 chapitres, je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissante_

**RAR**** ( Réponses aux Reviews) : **_Je voudrais remercier Sol'River pour sa review, encore une ^-^, je suis contente que tu ne sois pas déçue pour cette « rencontre citronnée» et si ca parait naturel tant mieux. Romantique mais pas trop, tout ce a quoi je pensais quant j'ai écrit ce chap. Le passé d'Alex peut choquer mais y'a des gens qui n'hésiteraient pas a faire comme ses « camarades» de classe car il est gay… Grrrr j'aime pas les gens comme ca ! Le passage avec la blonde, c'est pour dédramatiser car sinon on est bon pour le suicide ). Je te rassure je suis une vraie blonde aussi mais je le cache xD._

_J'ai finie mon blabla, maintenant enjoy !_

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontres fortuites**

**POV EXTERNE, COTE ERIENNE**

Le cours de maths passa rapidement… pour ceux qui essayent de comprendre quelle langue parle prof. Malgré qu'elle soit douée partout ailleurs, Erienne avait des difficultés dans cette matière. Ses notes n'étaient pas mauvaises, 12 de moyenne, mais elle ne comprenais rien aux maths, et cela ne changerai pas rapidement. «A quoi sa sert ces trucs ?» pensa-t-elle « A rien, sa va me servir a rien si je décide de poursuivre mes études section littéraire ou histoire». Le cours portait sur les asymptotes et sur les dérivées de fonctions. Lorsque la sonnerie retentie, Erienne et Alex étaient les 1er sortie de cette heure de torture. Alex tira sa nouvelle amie chez son homme, Tom qui apparemment, était parfait. Elle voulue lui assurer que son frère aussi était parfait mais il ne lui avait pas laisser le temps de parler qu'il avait déjà embrayer sur ses qualités et ses défauts. « Vaux mieux que je me taise sinon il va essayer de me caser avec Jasper. Chut prudence, Eri ca vaudra mieux pour nous lui dit sa conscience… Quant se mec allai-t-il arrêter de parler ? Déjà qu'il prenais a peine le temps de respirer alors s'arrêter…

Devant l'appartement de Tom, Erienne ne put retenir un sifflement. Au vue de la devanture de l'immeuble, c'était pas un logement pour le pauvres.

-«Eh bé, tu t'emmerde pas toi», lui dit-elle

Son ami rigola en saluant le portier… «Qu'est-ce que je disais, c'est pour les pauvres» se dit-elle ironiquement. Au 4ième et dernier étage, ils sortirent de l'ascenseur qu'ils avaient emprunter pour se trouver sur la seule porte du coté droit de cet étage. Alex ouvrit la porte et appela son chéri.

-«Dans le salon», lui répondit une douce voix.

Lorsqu'ils entrairent dans ledit salon, qui faisait la moitié de la maison qu'avait acheter son père dans cette ville, Alex se jeta sur son homme. Magnifique. Il n'existait pas d'autres mot pour les décrirent. Ils était tellement différent mais si complémentaires : autant Tom était blond comme les blés, pale aux yeux bleu, autant Alex était brun couleur chocolat au lait, halé aux yeux d'une jolie couleur cacao. Deux mannequins n'auraient pas été plus beau. Ils brillaient, éblouissant littéralement la jeune femme. Lorsque Tom la remarqua, il interrogea son amant du regard. Alex se détacha de don fiancé, pris son amie par la main et emmena cette dernière a la rencontre de son petit-ami.

-«Tom je te présente Erienne, Erienne voici Tom» dit Alex

-«Euh… Salut !» s'exclama la jeune femme

Ledit Tom ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête a l'encontre de l'amie de son chéris. S'en suivi un grand silence ou tous se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux tandis qu'Alex allait chercher les boissons. Une fois revenu au salon ,il commença a babiller sur les potins du lycée, ses nouvelles créations -apparemment il était créateur pour une grande marque- et les derniers modèles des grands créateurs : Jean-Paul Gauthier, Dior, Chanelle, Prada, D&G… Il allait enchainé sur un nouveau sujet quant son amie le coupa dans son élan

-«Wha tu respire quand ?» fit-elle impressionnée par la capacité d'air contenu dans ses poumons… Pourtant il était tout mince.

-«Je respire pas, je suis un vampire, d'ailleurs en parlant de ca…»

-«C'est ca et moi je suis la chanteuse des New Moon » lui dit-elle en l'empêchant de partir sur un nouveau sujet ou personnes ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Les New Moon étaient un groupe de jeunes qui reprenaient certaines chansons soient qui avaient eu beaucoup de succès soit celles qu'ils appréciaient. Il y avait 3 garçons et une fille. Les garçons avaient un look sauvage : jean et tee-shirt troué par l'usure avec des traces de boue un peu partout, pieds nus, branches dans les cheveux et les yeux rouges. La fille avait l'air classe, a la mode, chaussée avec des (petits) talons, les cheveux bien coiffés et les yeux dorés. Il étaient des vampires de « la nouvelle génération ». Toues leurs vidéo sont sur You Tube, avec plusieurs centaines de milliers de vue et de commentaires. Leurs réputation n'était plus a faire. Heureusement qu'ils utilisaient des pseudos pour éviter d'être harceler. Si seulement Alex savait qu'elle était véritablement Lisa, pseudo de la chanteuse, il en ferrai une attaque. Elle ne lui dirait pas, ca serait dur a expliquer aux policier -"Comment est-il mort ?" -"Disons que c'est de ma faute car je lui est apprit une nouvelle et ca la tué". Elle s'en voudrai de tuer celui qui est le plus sympa dans son nouveau lycée, donc elle se tairais.

-«Bah oui» s'exclama-t-il en frappant dans ses mains.

Et merde, grillée !

-«Moi ? Etre Lisa, la chanteuse des New Moon ? T'a fais une mauvaise chute quant t'était petit avoue»

-« Arrête t'a les même mimiques, les mêmes gestes etc…»

-«Stop ! Arrête tes conneries ! Même si j'aimerai bien, c'est pas le cas alors pourquoi tu insiste ? »

-«Parce que nous savons tout les 2 deux que c'est vrai, alors pourquoi se leurrer ? »

Et c'est la qu'elle fis l'erreur qui lui imposa plusieurs heures de tortures : du shopping ! ARRRRRRRGH ! ? Un simple doigt levé, nous ne préciserons pas lequel mais je suppose que vous l'aurait devinez, la condamna a ces heures de torture. Ce geste, alla l'avait déjà fait dans certains clips (Sk8teur Boy, Girlfriend…). Il lui fit un sourire de vainqueur tandis qu'elle s'effondrait au sol, dépitée. Il l'avait eu et en beauté… Elle allait se faire tuer par les autres membres du groupes ! AIDEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ MOI ! ! J'VEUX PAS MOURIR !

-«Ah ha» éructa-t-il en la pointant du doigt «je le savais»

Elle gémit, honteuse, tandis que Tom essayait, piteusement, de m'aider en calmant Alex. Lorsque leurs attention se détournèrent d'elle, elle pris la fuite –courant pour fuir ce qu'Alex avait prévue de lui faire, pour faire ses valises et rentrer a Volterra avec son frère et sa mère, pour fuir le bel assistant qui la troublais beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. A croire qu'elle était lâche. Elle était simplement effrayée, elle voulais juste qu'on lui fiche la paix. Lorsqu'elle arrivea dans son quartier, elle heurta un mur chaud. Elle se retrouva sur les fesses tandis que le mec ,qui n'était définitivement pas un mur, avait seulement reculer d'un micro-centimètre. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place quant une voix, **LA** voix -celle-là même qui lui avait fait perdre la tête le matin même, parla, lui demandant si elle allait bien. Elle leva les yeux, rougissante, et attrapa la main tendue pour se relever.

-«Pourquoi courrai-tu ? » lui demanda le bel assistant.

Et voila le 3ième chap. de cette fic, désolée du retard, j'ai eu un problème avec , laissez moi vos impressions. Merci et a bientôt.

Erienne Volturi


	4. Chapter 4

**Tolérance intolérable**

**Auteur : Erienne Volturi**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Twilight sont a la grande, la seule et l'unique (dommage) Stephenie Meyer, Erienne Volturi, Alex Campbell, Tom Felton et tout ceux qui restent sont a moi, je ne fais que jouer avec pour leurs donner une nouvelle histoire, un passer qui les fera évoluer différemment que leurs réactions habituelle .**

**Résumé de l'histoire: **_Suite a la mutation de son père –Marcus Volturi célèbre directeur d'agence- Erienne, 17 ans, doit déménager de Volterra pour New-York. Pas particulièrement enthousiaste de ce changement de ville, d'habitude et de climat, elle changera pourtant vite d'avis ? Mais qui en est-a l'origine ? Ce ne serait tout de même pas…Amitié, amour, jalousie et rigolades seront présents pour former cette histoire._

**Résumé du Chapitre 1:**_ Erienne est arrivée dans son nouveau lycée. Au départ pas a l'aise, elle finie par ce sentir incroyablement bien grâce a ce voisin de table, Alex. Il n'est pas comme les autres pourtant cette différence ne dérange pas notre héroïne. Et puis l'assistant non-plus n'est pas en reste…_

**Résumé du Chapitre 2: **_Suite a une discussion avec l'assistant tout dérape, mais Erienne parvient a se stopper. Elle raconte tout a Alex, qui la soutiens. Ce dernier lui raconte son passé…_

**Résumé du Chapitre 3: **_Erienne rencontre le petit-ami de son nouvel ami, puis Alex l'informe qu'il sait quelque chose sur elle. Quant elle comprend qu'elle a fait une bêtise, elle s'enfuit mais une rencontre la trouble plus qu'elle ne l'est._

**Note de l'auteure : **_Twilight n'existe aucunement dans cette fic', il y a juste les personnages,__ cette histoire ce passe a NYC._

**RAR**** (Réponse aux Reviews):**_ Une nouvelle lectrice! Bienvenue, __4ever Jack __! Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise ! Oui Alex a souffert mais il fallait qu'il est une belle histoire car c'est ceux qui souffrent le plus qui doivent avoir les plus belles histoires car ils le méritent ! Surtout lui ! Et puis merci pour m'avoir dit comment faire pour pouvoir mettre plus de 5 chapitres !_

_J'ai finie mon blabla, maintenant enjoy !_

**Chapitre 4 : Sentiments réciproques**

**POV INTERNE , POV JASPER**

Je la plaquais contre mon torse, la serrais dans mes bras et inspirai profondément son odeur de fleur de cerisier et de lilas. Parfum qui m'envoutait littéralement, qui me transportait au 7° ciel et qui faisait de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Parfum qui était, si je ne m'abuse, son odeur naturelle et celle de son shampoing. Elle rougissait délicieusement et se cala plus confortablement, comme si elle voulait se fondre en moi, contre mon torse en soupirant. Dans cette position elle semblait si jeune et si fragile qu'une envie de la protéger me serra le cœur, tellement elle était forte. Je savais que les sentiments que je ressentais étaient intolérable pourtant je ne pouvait les repousser. Elle faisait ressortir le meilleur de moi et Dieu seul sait que je n'était pas innocent. Je m'était fait séquestrer par 3 folles qui n'en étaient pas a leurs 1° enlèvements. Jamais je n'avait penser pouvoir faire confiance et aimé de nouveau, toutefois elle faisait ressortir celui qui était profondément enfoui, celui que je cachais quant je n'était pas en lieu sur, tout au fond de moi : un jeune homme calme, qui prend la vie comme elle vient, qui rigole aux vannes foireuses de son beau-frère et qui peut aimer. Et si je devais choisir une femme pour faire ma vie -habiter avec elle, me marier avec elle, avoir des enfants et vieillir a ses cotés- je choisirais la jeune femme nichée dans mes bras. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle me fit un petit sourire et me raconta un résumé de sa vie : qu'elle avait un jumeau –Démétri- qu'elle adorait et réciproquement qu'elle était la chanteuse des New Moon qu'elle avait du mal a rester seule avec son père ici car elle souffrait de ne pas voir son frère aussi souvent qu'avant qu'elle habite a Volterra en Italie que sa ville natale lui manque mais que ce manque est largement compenser par ma présence et qu'elle se sentais bizarrement heureuse quant j'était dans les environs et qu'elle était triste quant je n'était plus la. Elle allait enchainer sur de nouvelles révélations quant je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Voila pourquoi je vivais, pourquoi j'était venu au monde en même temps que ma sœur : je vivais pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes -pour l'embrasser doucement, passionnément, langoureusement…- et pour l'aimer. Lorsque nous n'eûmes plus de souffle, nous nous séparâmes. Je venais de la laisser pantoise.

-«Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?» lui demandais-je de ma voix la plus douce et la plus amoureuse. Celle que je n'avais jamais utilisé, sauf pour la jeune femme qui était devant moi.

Ses yeux s'élargirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit alors qu'elle baragouinait des mots qui n'avaient aucune signification

-«Ah… Que… Quoi ?... Mais… On n'est pas déjà ensemble ?»

-«Si, c'est juste que je voulais que cela soit officielle. Alors ?» lui demandais-je en souriant alors qu'intérieurement je voulais prendre mes jambes a mon coup, et partir loin pour ne pas me faire rejeter par celle que j'aimais.

-«Oui je le veux» me rassura-t-elle en me sautant au cou et en posant ses douces lèvres charnues sur les miennes.

Je suis mort et au paradis c'est ça ? Non ? Mais ça y ressemble grandement. Quant nous nous séparâmes, je lui souris et elle fit de même en me montrant sa dentition parfaite. Elle se détacha de moi, en me demandant si je voulais voir le lieu qui l'hébergerait le temps qu'il resteraient, elle et son père, a New-York.

-«Je ne comprend pas» lui dis-je «Ta maison ?»

-«Non ma maison est a Volterra, pas ici c'est clair ?» m'agressa-t-elle

-«Okay, je comprend mieux» dis-je en me tassant sur moi-même Elle est vraiment effrayante quant elle est en colère.

-«Excuse-moi c'est juste que j'ai du mal a accepter l'idée d'être ici, sans repère : ni mon frère ni ma mère. J'aime Volterra, c'est cette ville qui ma vue grandir. Je ne me sens pas a l'aise ici, c'est trop grand, y'a trop de monde. J'ai l'impression d'être décalée, de venir d'une autre planète. Mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontrer. J'aurais préférée que ça se passe dans ma ville, mais je n'aurait pas pue rencontrer Alex donc c'est un mal pour un bien. J'aimerai te faire visiter la ou j'ai grandie, ca te tente ?»

Une fois son laïtus, je lui souris.

-«Oui je veux voir l'endroit ou tu as grandie, les lieux que tu aimes fréquenter, et tout le reste» lui dis-je.

Elle me sauta au cou en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Plus les minutes passaient, plus je sentais mes sentiments envers elle grandir.

-«Je t'aime» lui annonçais-je

Elle sembla surprise, ne s'attendant surement pas a ce que je lui annonce _ça_ dans la rue, avec des personnes qui marchaient sans se soucier de nous. Puis je vis la compréhension se refléter dans ses yeux clairs puis un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

-«Moi aussi» me répondit-elle simplement.

Bien que je fusse dessus qu'elle ne m'ait pas dit ces 3 petits mots que j'attendait, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être bêtement heureux en constatant que mes sentiments étaient réciproques. Un cri lointain brisa notre bulle de bonheur et d'amour.

-«Erienne ! »


	5. Chapter 5

**Tolérance intolérable**

**Auteur : Erienne Volturi**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Twilight sont a la grande, la seule et l'unique (dommage) Stephenie Meyer, Erienne Volturi, Alex Campbell, Tom Felton et tout ceux qui restent sont a moi, je ne fais que jouer avec pour leurs donner une nouvelle histoire, un passer qui les fera évoluer différemment que leurs réactions habituelle .**

**Résumé de l'histoire: **_Suite a la mutation de son père –Marcus Volturi célèbre directeur d'agence- Erienne, 17 ans, doit déménager de Volterra pour New-York. Pas particulièrement enthousiaste de ce changement de ville, d'habitude et de climat, elle changera pourtant vite d'avis ? Mais qui en est-a l'origine ? Ce ne serait tout de même pas…Amitié, amour, jalousie et rigolades seront présents pour former cette histoire._

**Résumé du Chapitre 1:**_ Erienne est arrivée dans son nouveau lycée. Au départ pas a l'aise, elle finie par ce sentir incroyablement bien grâce a ce voisin de table, Alex. Il n'est pas comme les autres pourtant cette différence ne dérange pas notre héroïne. Et puis l'assistant non-plus n'est pas en reste…_

**Résumé du Chapitre 2: **_Suite a une discussion avec l'assistant tout dérape, mais Erienne parvient a se stopper. Elle raconte tout a Alex, qui la soutiens. Ce dernier lui raconte son passé…_

**Résumé du Chapitre 3: **_Erienne rencontre le petit-ami de son nouvel ami, puis Alex l'informe qu'il sait quelque chose sur elle. Quant elle comprend qu'elle a fait une bêtise, elle s'enfuit mais une rencontre la trouble plus qu'elle ne l'est._

**Résumé du Chapitre 4: **_Ce chapitre est du POV de Jasper qui nous apprend les sentiments qu'il ressent envers Erienne. Il va lui demander de sortir avec elle puis va lui avouer autre chose, que va-t-elle lui répondre ?_

**Note de l'auteure : **_Twilight n'existe aucunement dans cette fic', il y a juste les personnages,__ cette histoire ce passe a NYC._

**RAR**** (Réponse aux Reviews): **_Merci a __4ever Jack __pour m'avoir laissée une review qui ma fait plaisir, j'avais peur que se chapitre dégouline de bon sentiments et de romantisme mais apparemment non donc ca va sa fait pas trop guimauve, ouf =P._

_Merci aussi a __d-legrandsecret__ pour sa review qui, elle aussi, ma fait plaisir._

_J'ai finie mon blabla, maintenant enjoy !_

**Chapitre 5 : Devine qui tu vas rencontrer Papa**

**POV INTERNE, POV ERIENNE**

-« ! » fus ma seule réaction

J'avais reconnue la voix : Alex. Mue d'une subite impulsion, je pris la main de mon petit-ami –ah j'adoooooooooooooore ce mot- et commençais a courir en direction opposé a celle d'Alex. Jasper me suivi mais son regard était plein d'interrogation, signe que j'allais devoir m'expliquée une fois a l'abris de la tornade qui nous suivais. Une fois dans le quartier ou se trouvais le logement de mon père j'accélérais, histoire de semer définitivement le garçon qui nous suivais. Une fois devant l'allée qui nous conduirait a l'intérieur, je nous fis sauter les 3 marches -qui n'avaient rien a faire la- et -ayant sortie les clefs a l'avance- j'ouvris la porte, poussai celui qui m'accompagnait a l'intérieur et claquais la porte derrière moi. Lorsque je vis l'homme que j'aimais rouge et a bout de souffle avec les cheveux tout emmêlés je ne pus retenir le fou rire qui me gagnait. Il me fit une tête choqué et bouda. Toujours en rigolant je m'approchait de lui et entourai mes bras autour de son ventre, histoire qu'il ne parte pas. Je me calmai en sentant sa chaleur corporelle et surtout en entendant son cœur battre la chamade. Après un long moment dans les bras de mon chéri je me dégageait et allait a la cuisine

-«Tu as soif ?» lui demandais-je en ouvrant le frigo et en entrant la tête dedans pour voir ce que l'on avait niveau boissons et nourriture.

-«Oui si tu avait du Coca je ne dirait pas non» me dit-il en arrivant près de moi.

Je sursautais, me cognant la tête contre une étagère, puis sortie 2 Coca en me massant l'arrière de la tête. Ca faisait mal comme même Il retint un éclat de rire en ouvrant sa cannette. Je grognait dans ma barbe inexistante en ouvrant ma cannette et en commençant a réfléchir au repas du soir. Soudain une idée me traversa l'esprit.

-«Tu reste diner ce soir ?» lui sortis-je tout a trac

Il s'étouffa en avalant la gorgée de Coca qu'il avait dans la bouche. J'attendait patiemment qu'il ait finit de s'étouffer pour avoir sa réponse pour savoir ce que je cuisinais.

-«Umm… Eh bien… C'est-à-dire que… Tu es sur de vouloir que je reste dîner ?» me répondit-il gêné

-«Bien sur, si je te propose ca c'est que j'ai envie que tu reste, tu ne crois pas ?» lui sortis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux

-«Eh bien… Si mais… Ca veut dire que je vais rencontrer ton père… Donc tu comprend que je puisse être légèrement septique face a ça»

-«Oh, ce n'est que mon père ca sera pire quant tu rencontrera mon frère alors déstresse» lui dit-je en sortant les ingrédients pour faires des pates a la carbonnara

Je le vis pâlir considérablement. Un sourire en coin m'échappa, mon frère pouvait paraître effrayant mais au fond il n'était qu'un ours en peluche qui demandait a être câliné par ceux qui l'aime… Bon ok, la comparaison n'était pas fameuse pour lui : 1m90 pour 100kg, que du muscle s'il vous plait -et le pire c'est que tout ce qu'il mange se transforme en muscle sans qu'il aille a la salle de sport- ce qui rendait Félix, son meilleur ami, fou de jalousie car même si lui aussi était musclé il n'arrivais pas aux même niveau que mon frère. Pendant que le repas cuisait je demandait a Jasper de m'aider a mettre la table ce qu'il accepta avant d'ouvrir tout les placards pour trouver les assiettes. Je l'interpellais et ouvris le placard au dessus de l'évier, la ou se trouvais les assiettes. Il me sourit et sortis 3 assiettes. Je sortie rapidement 3 verres et les couverts pendant que je remuait le repas. Une fois que tout fus cuit, j'informais mon homme que j'allais prendre une douche. Il alla s'installer devant la télé, après m'avoir embrassé. Je montais les marches sur un nuage de bonheur. J'avais encore du mal a réalisé ce qu'il se passait pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir de la joie face a ma nouvelle situation. J'étais passée de célibataire endurcie a jeune femme en couple. Cela me faisait peur mais la peur semblait être engloutit par le bonheur que j'éprouvais. Une fois la musique enclenchée je poussait de petits cris exatiques. Ah croire que je m'était transformer en une de ses jeune héroïne dans les bouquin a l'eau de rose a 2$50 au magasin le plus proche.

**POV INTERNE, POV JASPER**

Lorsque j'entendis la musique je me permit d'éclater de rire. Un rire de pur bonheur, un de ceux que je n'avais pratiquement jamais connus. Je me sentais BIEN. Ce qui était rare depuis plusieurs années. Ca me changeait. J'aimais ce changement, celui qui indiquait qu'une page de ma vie venais d'être tournée. Et j'aimais ca.

Après un long moment ou j'entendais la femme de ma vie chanter, me laissant bercée par sa douce voix, la porte s'ouvrit. Je me levais en vitesse pour me présenter. L'homme, grand -1m90- aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombre -surement le père de mon aimée- me regarda bizarrement. Il sortit puis rentra une nouvelle fois en me regardant avec des yeux exorbités.

-«Euh… Bonsoir» me dit-il

-«Bonsoir mon…» commençais-je mais je fus coupé par la voix de ma petite-amie

-«Jasp tu peut… Oh salut papa, ca va ?»

-«Bien et toi ? Dis-moi il y a un jeune homme dans notre salon…» répondit son père

-«Oh c'est Jasper Hale, l'assistant du prof d'histoire. Il veut enseigné l'histoire en fac donc il fait une année aux lycée pour « s'entrainé » et après il se jette dans l'arène. Jasper voici mon père Marcus. C'est pour m'occuper de lui que je suis ici. Vois le travail ingrat auquel j'ai le droit.» dit-elle en rigolant a sa dernière phrase.

Son père rougit et répliqua

-«Au lieu de te moquer de ton pauvre père, pense plutôt a nourrir son estomac qui cris famine»

-«Je me demande de qui de Dem ou toi aurais ma mort question bouffe»

-«Stop fille indigne, pense a notre invité»

Ma douce rigola en répliquant que c'était «déjà trop tard pour faire bonne impression vu qu'il venais de tomber dans une famille de fou». J'étouffais un petit rire. Nous passâmes rapidement a table. Lorsque je mis la 1ière bouché de pates dans ma bouche, je fondis en manquant de lâcher un petit gémissement de bonheur. C'était exquis.

-«C'est trop bon, Erienne. Tu pourra me donner ta recette s'il te plait» lui dis-je

-«Hors de question» me répondit-elle «C'est une recette qui se transmet de mère en fille, donc il est hors de question qu'un homme apprenne cette recette»

-«Et si je donne la recette a ma sœur ?» tentais-je

-«Je préférerais lui donner moi-même pour être sur que tu ne m'arnaque pas»

Marcus, oui je pouvais l'appeler par son nom -j'avais son autorisation-, s'étouffa de rire.

-«Dois-je te rappeler, cher père, que c'est ce que tu as essayer de faire ?»

Il grommela dans sa barbe inexistante en avant une bouchée.

Nous finîmes de manger, enfin après 1 nouvelle assiette de pâtes pour Marcus et moi-même, dans un silence confortable. Ma douce me proposa un dessert, mais je lui répondit que je ne pouvais plus rien avaler, ceux qui -honnêtement- était la pure vérité. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas manger aussi bien. Pendant que mon «beau-père» et moi-même débarrassâmes la table, Eri partie allumer la télé pour trouver une bonne série ou un bon film a regarder.

-«Tu sais, je suis peut-être vieux mais je vois bien les sentiments que vous éprouvez toi et ma fille. Normalement je devrais te haïr de tout mon être pour vouloir m'enlever ma fille, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peut m'y résoudre. Elle a déjà eu une expérience douloureuse qui la précipitée dans un puits sans fond de désespoir. C'est avec beaucoup de patience et de temps que nous avons réussi a la faire sortie de la. Lorsque je vois les regards que tu lui lance, même sans t'en rendre conte, je sens a quel point tes sentiments sont sincères et juste envers ma fille. Et ces sentiments sont réciproques donc j'ai juste a te mettre en garde : fais lui du mal, et je te jure que tu ne t'en sortira pas vivant. Déjà il y aura moi, puis Démétri -mon fils et le jumeau d'Eri, ensuit Aro et Caïus -mes frères qui adorent ma charmante fille, puis Félix et Alec -ses cousins- avec Jane -sa cousine qui a un sens sadique très développer- et enfin Heidi -sa cousine par alliance. Donc attend toi a des représailles si tu blesses ma princesse» me dit-il en continuant de débarrasser la table.

Je dois avouer que cette mise en garde m'avait plutôt inquiété. J'eu du mal a déglutir, mais je lui promis que jamais je ne ferrai du mal a ma petite-amie. Cette dernière revint fière d'avoir trouver quelque chose a regarder. Elle m'entraina sur un des 2 canapé qui composait le salon. Elle me fit m'asseoir sur l'un et se blotti contre moi, tel un chat en manque d'affection. Une fois sa position trouvée –moi assis, les jambes étendues, elle ,sa tête contre mon torse, mon bras sur ses épaules et ses jambes repliées contre mon flan droit. C'est ainsi que se fini la soirée. Une fois la série ,Esprits Criminels* , fini elle me proposa de rester dormir. Je déclinais l'invitation en l'informant qu'au prochain cours ,c'est-a-dire le lendemain, sa serai moi qui leurs enseignerai quelques notions d'histoire. Elle me fit un grand sourire et m'embrassa légèrement pour me dire bonne nuit. Je saluait Marcus, puis parti après avoir promis a ma douce de lui envoyer un sms quant j'arriverai chez moi.

Lorsque j'entrais dans mon appartement, je me sentis seul. Cette sensation me quitta quant j'appelais ma douce pour lui signaler que j'était bien rentré. Je me déshabillais et m'allongeais dans mon grand lit vide et froid. Le sommeille vint rapidement, la dernière image que j'avais devant les yeux fut celle de ma petite-amie acceptant de sortir avec moi.

_Et voila, le 5ieme chapitre est posté. Pfiou que c'est dur de se dire qu'on n'en a plus d'avance. Mais bon je par 9jours au Canada et 5jours a New-York donc je vais pouvoir écrire en me basant sur mon expérience. Haa ca fait du bien de se dire ça =P. J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras autant plus que les précédents. Merci pour vos encouragement et votre lecture._

_Erienne Volturi_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tolérance intolérable**

**Auteur : Erienne Volturi**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Twilight sont a la grande, la seule et l'unique (dommage) Stephenie Meyer, Erienne Volturi, Alex Campbell, Tom Felton et tout ceux qui restent sont a moi, je ne fais que jouer avec pour leurs donner une nouvelle histoire, un passer qui les fera évoluer différemment que leurs réactions habituelle .**

**Résumé de l'histoire: **_Suite a la mutation de son père –Marcus Volturi célèbre directeur d'agence- Erienne, 17 ans, doit déménager de Volterra pour New-York. Pas particulièrement enthousiaste de ce changement de ville, d'habitude et de climat, elle changera pourtant vite d'avis ? Mais qui en est-a l'origine ? Ce ne serait tout de même pas…Amitié, amour, jalousie et rigolades seront présents pour former cette histoire._

**Résumé du Chapitre 1:**_ Erienne est arrivée dans son nouveau lycée. Au départ pas a l'aise, elle finie par ce sentir incroyablement bien grâce a ce voisin de table, Alex. Il n'est pas comme les autres pourtant cette différence ne dérange pas notre héroïne. Et puis l'assistant non-plus n'est pas en reste…_

**Résumé du Chapitre 2: **_Suite a une discussion avec l'assistant tout dérape, mais Erienne parvient a se stopper. Elle raconte tout a Alex, qui la soutiens. Ce dernier lui raconte son passé…_

**Résumé du Chapitre 3: **_Erienne rencontre le petit-ami de son nouvel ami, puis Alex l'informe qu'il sait quelque chose sur elle. Quant elle comprend qu'elle a fait une bêtise, elle s'enfuit mais une rencontre la trouble plus qu'elle ne l'est._

**Résumé du Chapitre 4: **_Ce chapitre est du POV de Jasper qui nous apprend les sentiments qu'il ressent envers Erienne. Il va lui demander de sortir avec elle puis va lui avouer autre chose, que va-t-elle lui répondre ?_

**Résumé du Chapitre 5:**_ Rencontre entre Jasper et Marcus, le père d'Erienne. Rencontre qui apprend au bel assistant que sa belle est très appréciée de sa famille et qu'il aura quelques ennuie s'il la fait souffrir… Il sent la pression arrivée._

**Note de l'auteure : **_Twilight n'existe aucunement dans cette fic', il y a juste les personnages,__ cette histoire ce passe a NYC._

**RAR**** (Réponse aux Reviews): **_Merci a __4ever Jack __pour m'avoir laissée une review qui ma fait plaisir, comme son « accueil » au Canada. Pays que j'ai adorée, même si New-York m'a le plus attirée =P. Mais je suis allée a Québec. J'ai adorée cette ville. Superbe. Et si ca se trouve on c'est croisée =P. Et oui la menace est a peine voilée mais c'est ce qui marche. Donc mes demoiselles, vous savez se qu'il faut faire pour garder votre petit-ami._

_Merci aussi a __d-legrandsecret__ pour sa review qui, elle aussi, ma fait plaisir. Et oui, 8 personnes pour lui faire sa peau… Quel dommage mais il n'y aura aucun problèmes avec ca dans les prochains chapitres. Heureusement 3_

_J'ai finie mon blabla, maintenant enjoy !_

**Chapitre 6 : Tentation**

**POV INTERNE, POV JASPER**

Lorsque le réveil sonna, je sortis de mes pensées qui concernait ma petite-amie. Comment allions-nous faire pour le lycée ? Cette question m'avait tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Comment allais-je me retenir de la dévorer du regard, de la toucher et de l'embrasser ?

Je sentais que cette journée allait être les plus longue de ma vie ! Une longue journée sans ma belle a mes cotés… Rappelez-moi pourquoi j'avais voulus être professeur ?... Ah oui pour enseigner aux jeunes. Mais pourquoi ma belle devait-elle être une de mes étudiantes –une belle étudiante mais une étudiante quant même ! Pourquoi le destin avait voulu ça ? Avions-nous fait quelques chose de mal dans une vie antérieure ? J'aurais préférée passée une journée tranquille avec elle, a discuté de ce qu'elle voulais faire plus tard, du futur qu'elle voulais avoir… Je suppose que lors de mon prochain congé, je la kidnapperai et nous discuterons de ce que nous voudrions faire plus tard. Voila qui me paraît être un bon programme. Ca me fera une bonne motivation pour ma journée… Entre les « dindes » qui gloussaient a chacun de mes mouvements, les autres qui se fichent totalement de cette matière et la tentation que représente ma belle. Pourvu que la journée passe vite pour que je retrouve mon amour.

_ […Quelques heures plus tard…]_

**POV INTERNE, POV ERIENNE**

J'entrais dans la pièce en compagnie d'Alex, une des seules personnes qui sait qui je suis et avec laquelle je n'aie aucune envie de cacher celle que je refoulais souvent en compagnie «d'étrangers» qui ne me côtoyait que pour ma réputation ou pour l'argent de mes parents. Avec Jasp' c'était totalement différent. Je me sentais aussi bien qu'avec mon frère. Il n'y avais pas beaucoup de sujet à éviter. Un peu… Un peu comme si nous savions déjà de quoi ne pas parler pour ne pas gêner l'autre. Suivant Alex, nous nous installâmes à notre table habituelle, en continuant de bavasser sur les yaoï que nous avions lus. Lorsque mon ange blond entra dans la salle, toute mon attention fut tournée vers lui. Alex l'avait bien compris, vu qu'il faisait de même avec Tom. Quand son regard s'encra au mien, le monde cessa s'exister. Il n'y avait que lui et moi. Tout le reste s'était effacé. Comme si nos 2 âmes venaient de fusionner en une seule et unique. Cependant, il dut rapidement détourner le regard, pour que cela paraisse le plus naturel possible. Ce cours serais le plus long et le plus court que j'avais prévu. Le plus long car je ne pourrais ni le toucher, ni l'embrasser. Le plus court car perdue dans son regard je ne verrais pas le temps passer… Il faut que je trouve le moyen de rester à la fin de ce cours… … … Non je ne ferrais jamais ça ! Ce n'est pas mon genre ! Quoi que si cela pouvais m'aider a rester plus longtemps dans cette salle avec lui, ça ne me gênerais pas… Alors pourquoi hésitais-je ?

**POV INTERNE, POV JASPER**

J'étais a peine entré dans cette classe que mon regard se fixa automatiquement au sien. Je dus me forcer a détourner le regard pour qu'aucun de ceux présent dans cette salle -sauf ma belle et Alex- devine la relation qui nous unissait. Peu après, mon attention fut recapté par la flamme de malice qui régnait dans les yeux myosotis de ma princesse. Elle me fit un clin d'œil, suivi d'un sourire en coin. Je sus que ça allait être ma fête !

**POV INTERNE, POV ERIENNE**

Jasp' commençait a se demander ce que j'allais faire. C'est un truc tout bête, que j'avais déjà testée avec mon frère, mais qui marchait a chaque fois. Alors que le professeur initial prenais la parole, je griffonnais sur un bout de papier des conneries plus grosses les unes que les autres et donnais le papier a mon cher voisin de table. Voisin qui éclata de rire alors que mon beau blond prenais la parole . Ce dernier me lança un regard complice et nous demanda de rester a la fin de l'heure pour qu'il nous parle. Mon voisin fut outré 3 secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce que je venais de faire. Il me pinça la main en signe de désaccord avec ma méthode mais il ne broncha aucunement contre la «punition».

**POV INTERNE, POV JASPER**

Je dois avouer que sur ce coup la, elle avait fait fort mais ça n'était pas comme si cela me dérangeais beaucoup… Bon ok, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, cela m'arrange beaucoup même. Je me concentrais aux maximum sur le cours que je dictais aux étudiants. 50 minutes plus tard, la cloche sonna pour annoncer l'heure du déjeuner. Ma belle et son ami restèrent lorsque tout le monde, y compris le professeur, partit manger. Ma petite-amie s'approcha de moi et captura ma bouche de la sienne

**POV INTERNE, POV ERIENNE**

Quand la cloche sonna, je consentie a arrêter de bouffer du regard mon bel assistant pour prendre l'air blasé qui me caractérisais lors de mes nombreuses «punitions». Une fois tout le monde partit, je fondis sur les lèvres de mon boy-friend. Bientôt je sentis sa langue me demander l'autorisation de ma bouche. Autorisation que je lui accordait avec plaisir. Un gémissement de bien-être m'échappa. Après quelques minutes, un raclement de gorge nous fit nous arrêter. Enfin c'est un grand mot.

-«Lorsque vous aurez fini de vous lécher les amygdales, on pourra peut-être organisez un rendez vous et allez manger après, vous ne croyez pas ?» lança Alex.

_Et voila, le 6ieme chapitre est posté. Pfiou, désolée du retard mais j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. J'ai pas un chapitre d'avance, au s'cour ! A bientôt,_

_Erienne Volturi_


	7. Gomen

Je suis . Désolée du retard mais ca n'est pas de ma faute. Au camping ou j'était il n'y avait pas le wifi partout, wifi qui était payant et donc très chers (les sals jkuhbcikjdbuiZE =). Mais en plus, a l'accueil ses sals _bastards, _ils n'offraient même pas 15 minutes pour que je puissent vous prévenir. Donc je m'excuse platement (se met a genoux et implore votre clémence).

Hum (se remet debout) la suite arrivera rapidement.

A bientôt

Erienne Volturi


	8. Ca n'est toujours pas un chapitre

Hey, lectrices (lecteurs s'il y a)… Tout d'abord, je tiens a m'excuser du retard pris pour mes fictions mais cette fois j'ai une bonne excuse: mon père, trouvant que je ne travaille pas assez, ma privée d'ordi et le bousille si j'y touche sans autorisation…

Je m'excuse platement du retard pris mais quand je pourrai enfin jouir de mon ordi sans crainte je posterai a fond, surtout que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avances -)

Je m'excuse encore une fois mais j'espère que vous continurez a me lire,

Entièrement votre,

Erienne Volturi


End file.
